The Neutron Brothers
by Space Jake
Summary: This is the epic story of a universal war and the bond between two brothers. Romances are JC SL and others. Part V: The Hero: Jimmy returns home and gains fame with every passing day. JC and SL's kids are growing up. And what is Jakey's fate? Plus more.
1. Part I: The Birth

The Neutron Brothers Part I: The Birth  
  
Jimmy was working on some crap in his lab. Then his sensers went off because something was in his room. "Jimbo u there?" his dad asked.  
"Hi dad." Jimmy said thru some speakers.  
"WHAT o you're in your lab can you come to the downstairs we have something to tell you."  
"Sorry but I'm very busy now dad."  
"Come on Jimbo it's very important."  
"OK FINE." Jimmy said. He pushed his stuff over and went into the house. His mom and dad looked very happy so happy but he was bad they interupted him he hated that.  
"Sorry Jimmy I know how you hate coming up from your lab but we have wonderful news!" Jimmy's mom said.  
"Wonderful news??? What is it???" Jimmy said. He thought it might be like he won another prize or something. Or was excepted into a great genius school or would be given a big amount of money for saving the world and other people.  
"Your mom is well......"  
"O Jimmy I'm pregnant!!! You're going to have a little baby brother!!"  
"What?????????" Jimmy said.  
"That's right there's going to be another Neutron boy in the house. Isn't this great Jimbo?"  
"But mom I don't want a little brother!!! I tried it before and it didn't work!!!!" Jimmy said.  
"Well that was a robot and this is a real baby. You'll love him Jimmy." Jimmy's mom said.  
"I DON'T WANT A LITTLE BRAT BROTHER." Jimmy said.  
"He's on his way and there's nothing we can do. I thought you wuld be more mature than this Jimmy." Jimmy's mom said.  
"Sorry mom." Jimmy said. But he wasn't really sorry. There was nothing he wanted more than to not have a brother. What if his brother was a genius like him then he wouldn't be special anymore. His brother might even be smarter than him then no one would care about jimmy at all. Jimmy cried a little.  
Even though Jimmy cried and hated his brother still came. On the worst day ever for him to come. It was Jimmy's ninth birthday. He was going to havea big fun party with his best friend and all the people from school but his mom went into laber. Everyone went to the hospital.  
"O great just what we need another big head Neutron to mess up the entire planet for us." Cindy said.  
Jimmy frowned. His dad came out and was happy and asked Jimmy if he wanted to see the baby. Jimmy said yes and went to where his mom was. She held a baby he was so tiny. He had a little bit of brown hair that curled. Jimmy was shocked because he was so small. Even his head is small not big at all like Jimmys. Jimmys head was even big as a baby. So this one was probably not a genius like him. Jimmy felt better but still mad that now he had to share his family with a stupid brother.  
"Isn't he beutiful?" Judy said.  
"Yah I guess." Jimmy said.  
"His name is Jacob." Hugh said.  
"Yes our sweet little Jakey." Jimmy's mom looked so lovingly at Jacob and Jimmy was jealous so much.  
When they took home Jacob he would cry and cry a lot. His parents would feed him and change him and sing to him and give him all their attention and before they could give any to Jimmy they would go to sleep. And then the stupid baby kept Jimmy up all night. He couldn't stand it he had to do something so he made a medicine that he thought would stop him from crying. It also might make him never be able to talk forever but jimmy didn't care about that he thought it might not be a bad thing. He was about to give it to him when his mom walked in.  
"JIMMY what are you doing?"  
"I am giving him a medicine to make him stop crying."  
"That might poison him he's just a little baby Jimmy!!!! How could you!!!!!!!! That is a terrible thing you were going to do."  
"But mom"  
"Don't you give Jakey anything ever again!!!"  
Jimmy walked away and he cried. Then after a while came his tenth birthday it was also Jakey's first. He invited everyone from school like last time but his mom invited his family too. So a lot of people were there. But everyone even Sheen and Carl were paying attention to Jakey and not him!!! Jimmy was so mad. He looked at where Jakey was. Jakey smiled and Jimmy thought it looked like a stupid smile. He wanted to smack Jakey to make him stop smiling such stupid smiles. If he smacked him he would cry and not smile. He looked at the people around him. Even cindy his crush was looking at Jakey and smiling and laughing!!!!!  
Jakey was starting to stand up. "Look!! He's walking!" Hugh said.  
"O my smart boy!! Over here!!!" Judy held out her arms to Jakey.  
But Jakey just drooled and walked over to Sheen. "Babamamimablaaaaahahhhh!!!!!" he said.  
"What?" Sheen said. "Oh he wants the cookie!!!!!" Sheen gave Jakey the cookie he had and everyone laughed.  
"His first step he is so smart!!" Judy said.  
Jimmy couldn't believe it. When he was 1 he already knew how to talk in English and Spanish too but all Jakey did was babel and drool and everyone thought he was so great.  
Cindy picked up Jakey while he was drooling on his cookie. "You're so adorable Jakey!!" Cindy said. She liked Jakey's cute curls and sparkling blue eyes. He looked like his brother Jimmy her crush. Sometimes she liked to think about her and Jimmy getting married she hoped that they would have a kid as cute and sweet as Jakey but maybe a little smarter. Jakey drooled on her dress and she put him down. She saw Jimmy looking at them with a scowl. She thought he must be jealous everyone was paying attention to Jakey maybe she should pay attention to him too so she stuck her tung out at him.  
Jakey kept growing older and older and so did Jimmy. When Jakey was three and Jimmy was 12 Jakey was starting pre school and Jimmy junior high. But they were more worried about where to send Jakey to preschool than where to send him for junior high!!!! Jimmy was so mad he was a genius and needed to go to a good school who cared about what drool farm Jakey went to!!! Not him.  
During dinner Jimmy said something. "Mom dad why the hell do you care about Jakey's dumb fuck school."  
"James Issac Neutron u watch your language."  
"Sorry but why aren't you more worried about my school!!! Jakey is the dumass and Jimmy is the genius!!!!"  
"You're just going to the next public school. I thought you would want to go to stay with your friends like Sheen and Carl." Judy said.  
Jimmy didn't say anything because she was right.  
Jakey ran by really fast. He was chasing after their cat Kizzy. They had a cat because Jakey loved them. Jimmy was mad when they did because they didn't consider that he hated them and so did Goddard!!!  
"Kizzy fuzzy yuvy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Jakey screamed. He jumped on Kizzy and then laughed.  
"That's my boy! He can really run. I bet he'll have a talent for that when he's older." Hugh said.  
O great thought Jimmy. Jakey would be the jock winning stupid things like football games and then his parents wouldn't even care when he won the greatest genius ever award. "it doesn't matter what retard place Jakey goes to for pre school."  
"Jimmy! How can you say that about your brother!!" Jakey has a speech problem he needs all the help he can we have to pick a good preschool to help his problem." Judy said.  
Jimmy knew Jakey's problem was his fault. When Jakey was a baby and cried too much he gave him a drop of the medicine his mother said not to. It kept him quiet for a whole day but then it started up again. Then he went to the doctor and the medicine had some lasting side effect his mother never suspected him.  
"Yuv immy." Jakey said and hugged his brother. He was trying to say he loved Jimmy. Jimmy was disgusted because Jakey had a runny nose and couldn't even said Jimmy right and pushed Jakey on the ground. Jakey was surprised and started to cry.  
His parents didn't see that Jimmy made him cry they just saw Jakey crying and hugged him to make him feel better. Jimmy was so mad. Then Jakey forgot about crying very quickly and went to run around and Hugh talked about how fast Jakey could run again. Jimmy was so mad. Running didn't take any brains at all. Then Jimmy smiled he had a idea. "Hey Jakey." Jimmy said and he smiled a very big fake smile.  
"Immy immy!!!!!" Jakey said. He reached to his big brother and smiled.  
"Want to play with me?" Jimmy asked.  
"Pay Immy!!" Jakey said and smiled more stupid smile and even let go of the stupid cat Jimmy was happy to see.  
"Let's go down to the lab." Jimmy said.  
"Be careful down there!!!" Judy said. She knew Jimmy experimented with very dangerous stuff down there.  
"Don't worry mom we'll just get some toys from there then play outside." Jimmy said.  
"Great idea Jimmy. Do you think you can watch him for a while. I'm going to go to the store and your father wants to come along." Judy smiled she was happy her boys were getting along.  
But Jimmy had other plans. "Sure mom." he said. He took Jakey down into the lab and started mesuring him. Jakey smiled like it was a game. He loved his brother Jimmy and was happy Jimmy was paying attention to him for once. So he even smiled for the boring "game" and looked at all the flashing lights in his lab.  
Then Jimmy put him on a machine. This would keep his problem under control.  
Jakey smiled at Jimmy. Jimmy smiled back at him. Jakey was so happy. But then he felt something very painful and screamed and then cried. Jimmy put something in front of his mouth and Jakey passed out. He pressed a buttom and Jakey was thrown out of his lab and onto the pavent. Jimmy smiled thinking no one would know about what really happened to the dumass. He put some fake tears in his eyes and then brought out a pogo stick and went up to the outside again. His parents drove up in the car. "Mom!!!! Dad!!!!!" Jimmy cried.  
"O no!!!" Judy said.  
"JAKEY!!! What happened???"  
"It was my pogo stick. I was just showing him how it worked. I told him not to touch it but he grabbed it from me and he bounced way to high and"  
"Poor Jakey!!! My sweet little boy!!!" Judy cried. Jakey was awake and crying too. He didn't say anything at all because his legs hurt to much.  
Jakey was brought to the hospital. The doctors put his broken legs in casts. He would never walk again the doctors said. Never run again never be a big sports star Jimmy thought smiling but then he looked sad agin for show. "It's ok Jakey." he said to Jakey who was in the hospital bed with his two broken legs.  
"Yuv immy!!!" Jakey smiled and showed every one of his crookid teath. Jimmy looked away. At least now no one would care about him since he was a damn cripple.  
But Jimmy was wrong. People cared about him more than ever now that he was crippled. It was mostly pity. They wanted to spend time with him. Even Sheen and Carl played with Jakey more now. Jakey was still smiling all the time.  
Time passed and when Jakey was 4 and Jimmy 13 Jimmy got fed up with him one day. He went into Jakey's room and looked at him. The dumass was drawing something on a piece of paper on the floor. Kizzy was curled up next to him purring. He was so happy just coloring stupid things what a dumass Jimmy thought. When Jimmy was four he was already doing complex mathmatic eqasions and all this dumass could do was scribble.  
Jakey saw Jimmy walk in and smiled. "Zimmy!!!" he said and smiled a lot. He was getting better at talking but still couldn't even say Jimmy. Jimmy thought he was so stupid because of that and other things. He picked up Jakey and smacked him and then dropped him to the floor. Jakey cried and cried. Kizzy mewed and went in front of Jakey to protect him. Jimmy kicked the cat for fun and then picked up the paper Jakey had been drawing on and studied it. It was actually better than it looked from a distance. It was still a scribble but it looked like something. Jakey had stopped crying already. "Zimmy! Zimmy it Zimmy and Zakey." Jakey said.  
Jimmy looked at the picture. It looked like him with his big hair and had him smiling and hugging another thing with little curls it was maybe supposted to be Jakey. Jimmy ripped it into two. He put it on the ground and stomped on it. Jakey looked at the foot and then he started to cry again. "Fucking baby." Jimmy said and then threw it in the trash and walked out.  
"O Jimmy can you watch Jakey tonight?" Jimmy's mom asked.  
"I am a genius and I have better things to do than baby-sit!! So I'm busy!!" Jimmy said.  
"Of course. I'm sorry Jimmy I'll just call a baby-sitter." Judy said. Jimmy was happy but then saw who the baby-sitter was.  
"Cinee!!!!!" Jakey reached from his wheelchair to hug his baby-sitter Cindy Vortex.  
"Jakey!!" Cindy hugged Jakey and picked him up. Jimmy was so jealous.  
"Thanks for coming on such short notice Cindy." Judy said.  
"It's no problem Mrs. Neutron, feel free to call me anytime." Cindy said. She loved Jakey openly like he was her own little brother. But she still pretended to hate Jimmy even though she loved him as well. She wished she could be with him but it just wasn't happening.  
She played games with Jakey and then read to him and they both fell asleep. Jimmy looked in the living room and saw Jakey in Cindy's arms and felt very jealous. It didn't matter that Jakey was only four. It was the idea that Jakey was ruining his life and even stealing his girl. If Cindy wasn't always paying attention to Jakey they would be dating and probably making out right then. He would be the one in Cindy's arms.  
Jimmy went upstairs and slammed the door so hard it woke Cindy up.  
Jakey kept bothering Jimmy even without being able to walk. He was always shouting for Jimmy to play with him. He learned how to talk better but stuff talked funny and had a lisp. Jimmy was happy that Jakey would not ever surpass him in anything at all at least. Then one day that changed.  
Jakey was 7 and Jimmy was 16. It was the end of first grade for Jakey and tenth for Jimmy. Jimmy showed his mom his report card. "Look mom!! I got all A's in the hardest clases in school. There's no point for me sticking around two more years but I guess my fellow classmates need me." Jimmy smiled.  
"That's wonderful Jimmy." Jimmy's mother smiled.  
Hugh wheeled in Jakey. Jakey was smiling with his crookid teath and waved some papers. Judy took it. "Jakey that is so wonderful!!! Almost all A's!!!!! and look at your rewards. My sweet little boy you are so smart and talented."  
Jimmy looked at the paper. Not even all A's. Jimmy had always gotten all A's in everything except gym. Jakey was so stupid and his awards were all for stupid first grader stuff like citizenship. So stupid!!!!  
Jimmy stomped away and no one noticed. He decided something would have to be done. No matter what he did that was a million times better everyone would always love Jakey best. He was going to get rid of Jakey for good.  
He made a rocketship. This worked for the first brother it should work for him too. The only problem was Jakey was a human and his parents would make him bring Jakey back. So he made a plan.  
"Come on Jakey let's play." Jimmy brought Jakey down to his lab.  
"Kizzy!! Kizzy!!" Jakey said. Jimmy frowned he would like to get rid of that damn cat too. He picked up Kizzy by the neck and kizzy mewed and growled and tried to scratch Jimmy so Jimmy just threw him on the ground in the lab. Kizzy hissed and then jumped on Jakey's lap.  
Jimmy used the hair of Kizzy's still in his hand. He took a hair from Jakey too. Then he made clones. He had been experimenting with clones and was able to program them to do what he wanted. It was perfect. When the clones were almost done he went back to the real Jakey and Kizzy.  
Jimmy took Jakey out of his wheelchair. "Fly play?" Jakey asked. Jimmy let him play in zero gravity once.  
"Yes Jakey, FLY PLAY." Jimmy said.  
"Yay!! Yay!!!" Jakey said. "Is Kizzy coming?"  
"Of course." Jimmy said. He threw Kizzy in with Jakey as he strapped him down. When he was done he closed the ship. The glass slided shut and Jakey tried to reach for Jimmy. "Jimmy coming? Jimmy have to come!!" Jakey cried.  
"Your screams will plauge me no more." Jimmy said and then shot him into space.  
"Jimmy." Jakey cried. He went farther into space.  
Back on earth Jimmy smiled. He put the new Jake clone in the wheelchair. Kizzy drooled and sat in his lap. This wouldn't take long.  
The next day on the way to Jakey's summer school program the wheelchair rolled out of control. The Jakey clone and the Kizzy clone that had followed him were hit by a bus and died.  
Everyone was sad. Jimmy's parents cried. Sheen and Carl cried they never knew anyone who died before. All the adults cried because Jakey had such an unlucky life. Libby cried because she loved the little kid just as much as anyone in Retroville. Jimmy took some medicine to make himself cry and put on a good show for fake crying.  
Cindy didn't cry. She wasn't used to crying ever. But when Jake's casket was being lowered into the grownd a tear fell. "Jakey." she said. More tears fell and soon she was crying worse than anyone. "Jakey why did you have to die!!! Why did it have to be you!! It's not fair!!!" she sobbed. She was closer to Jakey than anyone not in his family. She was even closer to Jakey than Jimmy. She loved him like a little brother she never had and was devestated. She came back to visit his grave every week and put different flowers on it. "Jacob Peter Neutron. Maybe you're somewhere out there, looking down on me. I want you to know that you were a wonderful person in your short life. You are were inspiration to everyone. At least an inspiration to me." Cindy put the flowers down. Someone's hand reached her own putting down red colored flowers.  
Cindy looked up and saw Jimmy. She was surprised. Then she realized. Of course, Jakey was Jimmy's brother. He was mourning him as much as her, she thought. Maybe they could mourn together. Cindy smiled a little at Jimmy and didn't say anything. Jimmy smiled at her back. They hugged each other and suddenly the day started to seem like it really was summer.  
What had happened to Jakey? He lived of course. Jimmy couldn't destroy his own brother. When he woke up he was in a place very different from anywhere he'd ever been. "Jimmy?" he said. Jimmy didn't answer. Jakey hugged Kizzy tight. Then someone or something opened up his crashed rocket.  



	2. Part II: The Change

The Neutron Brothers Part II: The Change  
  
Jakey screamed and Kizzy hopped out and attacked the person who opened their rocketship. "Hey!! It's a cat!!" a happy person said.  
Jakey wasn't scared anymore because the person sounded really nice. He sat up and looked out of the ship. There was grey rock all around and he could see the earth and the sun also in the sky. He wasn't scared because Jimmy, Carl, Sheen, Cindy, and more people close to Jimmy's age talked about them going to space when they were younger. They must have been only a little older than Jakey was then. So he just tried to get out. He saw a robot boy who was petting Kizzy and Kizzy was purring. He smiled at the robot boy. "Hi I'm Jakey is jis je moon?"  
"Yes it is I love living on the moon!!!" the robot said.  
"Why do you yive on je moon? And wath your name?" Jakey asked.  
"I'm brobot! My brother Jimmy sent me to live here. Why do you talk funny?"  
"I'vef alwajs talk like jis. Jere is somejing wrong wit me." Jakey said. He looked ashamed. Then he realized what Brobot said. "Ey I have a broder name Jimmy too!"  
"I can fix that!" Brobot said. He grabbed Jakey and opened his mouth. He put some lazers inside. Before Jakey could yell he was done.  
"Why did you do jat?" Jakey yelled. Then he realized he could talk a lot easier than before. Brobot fixed his problem!! "Hey jat's better!" Jakey said.  
"My brother Jimmy programed me. So I can do all sorts of smart things like that. But I'm still not as smart as him!"  
"He can't be as smart as my broder Jimmy. My broder Jimmy is je smartest in je world!!!"  
"No that's my brother Jimmy. See here he is winning a nobel prize." Brobot said. He had a picture of Jimmy when he was 8 winning a prize.  
"Hey!" Jakey said. He grabbed the pictures from brobot. He couldn't walk but his hands were still fast.  
"Don't hurt my pictures of Jimmy please!! They're all I have left of my family."  
"Jis is your broder?" Jakey asked.  
"Yes! That's my favorite and only brother Jimmy!"  
"Jis is my broder too! I know his hair! He looks like me, right?" Jakey said.  
"Wow!! If you're Jimmy's brother that means you're my brother too!"  
"I bet Jimmy sent me here for a good reason. He didn't tell me what it was. I should wait until he says!!" Jakey said.  
"Jimmy knew I'd protect you. Can we play games until he contacts us?? Can we?"  
"Can we talk to him?"  
"No. My communications were disabled when my parents were destroyed." Brobot said. He sounded sad instead of happy like he usually did. Then he talked again and sounded happy like usual. "We'll just have to wait until he comes here!"  
Jakey looked around his tiny rocket ship. There was nothing he could use there either. "Ok we'll just wait."  
"Great! Let's play a game!" Brobot said. He spun around like he was really excited.  
"Ok!!!!" Jakey said. He smiled.  
"Come on what are you waiting for? Let's play! Get out of that ship! We'll run around."  
Jakey looked sad. "I can't." he said.  
"Why not? Why do you have to stay there?"  
"I can't walk! I couln't ever." Jakey said. He remember his parents said he could walk when he was little but there was an accident he couldn't remember. He thought it would be great to be able to run around but he just couldn't.  
"Aw it's ok!! I'll just carry you around. I'll take you anywhere you want!!!!!" Brobot said. He picked up Jakey and went fast all over the moon. Jakey laughed he was so happy because it was fun. Kizzy ran after them. "Where do you want to go?" Brobot asked.  
"I don't know what is jere to see on je moon?" Jakey asked.  
"There's my palace!" Brobot went really fast and then got to a huge building made of moon rock.  
"Wow!" Jakey said. They went inside and there was carpet and couches and all d rooms. There was even a bathroom and sink where water would run. And a refridgerater with so much food. Brobot showed all the different rooms and there were game rooms of different games and tv rooms and bedrooms with lots of fluffy blankets and pillows. "Wow how did jis get here?" Jakey asked.  
"I made it!!! I hoped Jimmy would come visit me and bring his friends but he didn't." Brobot said. He sounded sad again but then he talked and turned happy again. "But now I can share my palace with you!!!!" he said.  
"Yeah!!" Jakey smiled. It would be ok to wait here for a few days or even a few weeks before Jimmy got here. On Earth he might be having a fun summer but he was here for an important reason he thought.  
On Earth Jimmy was ok. His parents were sad all the time and so was Cindy and his friends even got sad sometimes but it was better than them paying so much attention to Jakey he thought. He also thought they would get over it soon. After the summer he would start high school and be an upperclassman in eleventh grade. He could be graduated already but his school was important to him for a few reasons so he just went through school like he was normal. One of those reasons was Cindy. She was nicer to him now but still not all the way nice.  
There was one girl who was nice to him though. Her name was Betty. Jimmy had a crush on Betty too just like Cindy. She was hot and liked him even though she was so tall and he was so short. He though he might date her for a little bit just to make Cindy jealous.  
"Hello Betty." Jimmy said to Betty. There was a school dance coming up and he was going to ask her to go.  
"Hey Jimmy." Betty said and smiled at him like usual. Jimmy smiled back. Betty always made him smile because she was just so kind and nice to everyone. She was the perfect girl yes more perfect than Cindy Jimmy thought.  
"I was just wondering.... Would you like to go on a date with me to the dance?" Jimmy said. He smiled he thought he was so smooth he didn't even sound like a nervous jackass then.  
But something was wrong. Betty looked kind of like something was wrong but still tried to look happy. Then Nick came out with his cool look and his cool leather jacket. He put his arm around Betty and then put his arm around her. "Hey Neutron not hitting on my girl are you?" he asked. Then he laughed like it was ridiculous to think of.  
"Sorry Jimmy" Betty moved her mouth but didn't say. Then she went off with Nick.  
She hadn't said anything because she thought it might embarass him but Jimmy was so embarassed anyway! So many people had seen him and they were snickering a little. And he was also angry!! Betty was nice to him just because she was nice to everyone. It was never because she liked him but he liked her anyway like an idiot.  
"Hey nice going Neutron." Cindy said. Jimmy was now more embarassed than anything Cindy seeing was the one thing to make it worst. Now everyone was staring.  
Luckily then something happened to get the attention away from him. "Sheen you are SO EMBARASSING!!!!!!!" Libby yelled.  
"What's wrong babe what did I do?" Sheen asked.  
"Can you stop calling me BABE please?? And you know what you did!!!!"  
"I was just trying to see how far my tounge could go down your throat. I'm like a lizard isn't that cool???"  
"EW!!! tHAT'S GROSS what were you trying to do CHOKE ME????"  
"Sorry I didn't think of that babe. Let me make it up to you." Sheen said. Then he and Libby started making out again right there!! Jimmy was happy because everyone was staring at them and forgot about him.  
Everyone except Cindy. Cindy was still looking at them. She laughed like a fake laugh. Then she talked to Jimmy. "So, uh, you know, I'm not going with anyone either yet."  
"Too bad for you who are you picking for your date Queen Vortex?" Jimmy asked.  
"Well, I was just thinking, maybe you and me could go together." Cindy said. She looked at Jimmy and Jimmy didn't say anything. "Well fine if you don't want to. I have a list a mile long of other guys I could ask!" Cindy said. She was about to walk away when Jimmy pulled her close and kissed her. A long kiss but a normal kiss not a french kiss like Sheen and Libby were doing. Cindy thought it was so sweet and she almost melted and then kissed him back. It ended and then she was just looking at him dazed with love.  
"There is nothing I'd like more." Jimmy said to her. Cindy was the one he really wanted in the first place he realized. She was gorgous and so smart, she was the only girl in the entire planet worthy of him. Cindy also thought right then that she belonged with Jimmy. It was the final thing that made them both realize how much they loved each other. From then on they were inseperable.  
Back on the moon Jakey waited and waited for Jimmy to call him. He was happy that Brobot was there to take care of him. Brobot made him a rocket chair since he couldn't walk. He didn't use it often because there wasn't a lot they could use for fuel there. Brobot also made a chair that would take him all around the palace. They had lots of fun. Jakey was bored sometimes but not a lot. Brobot always had a game to play, and when he was tired he would hug Kizzy and go to sleep happy. There were traders that came sometimes. Jake would get on his rocket chair then. Sometimes they were nice and gave Jakey and Brobot things because they were both like orphans stuck in the middle of space. Sometimes they were mean and then Brobot would blast them and then they would run away. So Jakey had a lot of fun things to do but he still missed Jimmy.  
Brobot had a built in clock so he knew the date. He knew when it was Jimmy's birthday and it was Jakey's too. Jakey turned 8 and they had a little party. That's how old Jimmy was when he went into space with all his friends. Jakey was still patient for Jimmy to contact him. The TV Brobot had would only let them watch TV-Y or TV-Y7 rated shows not even the news so Jakey couldn't even watch the news to see if Jimmy was on. He wondered what Jimmy was doing then.  
Right then Jimmy was celebrating the end of the eleventh grade year with Cindy, Sheen, Carl, Libby, and even more of his friends. They set off fireworks and partied all night. He was happy and so was Cindy. They had been boyfriend and girlfriend since that one time.  
But the happiness didn't last. It came time for one year since Jakey had "died". His parents got really sad and depressed and so did Cindy. Just for no reason because it was when Jakey died. Jimmy got really mad. He wondered if that stupid brat Jakey would ever stop ruining his life.  
Jakey waited still for Jimmy at the moon. For Brobot all time seemed the same amount but Jakey knew it was a very long time now. A whole year and Jimmy didn't come or even talk to him. His missed Earth and his friends from school and his parents and his baby-sitter Cindy. There was a lot more about Earth he missed like the trees and the lakes and other things like that. The moon was just all grey. He was able to survive on it thanks to Brobot and Brobot's palace but it would never be as nice as Earth. Jakey looked outside his bedroom window at Earth and wished that he back go there soon.  
Jimmy was finally a senior in high school. He could have his doctor degree by now but he didn't care. They would be time to rush through college when he got there but now there were more important things to worry about like Cindy. He was falling more and more in love with her as every day went by. His high school senior year passed very quickly with Cindy next to him. Before he knew it the school year was almost over and it was time for prom. He was going with Cindy DUH. Sheen and Libby also went together. It was cute how they were dating since they were kids and now they were still together. Jimmy thought that if their love lasted through high school it would probably last forever. Betty and Nick were still together but Jimmy didn't care at all. Actually he was happy because Nick was a lot nicer to everyone thanks to Betty even if he was still an asshole sometimes.  
Before the prom date Jimmy was approached by people from the Government. "Hello James Neutron we've come to offer you a job."  
"No thanks I was thinking of starting my own buisness after college."  
"Forget college James you don't need it." one of the government people said.  
"True but that doesn't mean I want to work for you." Jimmy said.  
"Just listen to us James."  
"Fine, I'm listening."  
"More and more alien species are realizing that Earth exists. Some are friendly and some are not. You have the technology and the knowlegde to communicate with them and establish good relations if they are friendly. And if they are not you know what to do."  
"That's true I am probably the only person to do that job." Jimmy said.  
"So you'll do it?"  
"I don't think so."  
"But you haven't even seen the salary!!"  
"The salary?" Jimmy asked.  
"Yes you didn't think we would ask you to do it for nothing did you?"  
"I have been for all these years."  
"You won't have to any more." the government person handed Jimmy a piece of paper.   
Jimmy looked at it with big eyes. With this much money he could have anything he wanted! He could make the inventions that were too expensive for him before and defend Earth at the same time. His lab would expand greatly and he would be UNSTOPABLE. "Well I." Jimmy said.  
"And you could add your expensises." the goverment people said.  
Jimmy knew then he would say yes. "Well, I have one condition." Jimmy said.  
"And what is that?"  
"I get to choose my own people to work with."  
"That's a little unusual."  
"I'm used to working with certain people. They are people I trust very much." Jimmy said.  
"Done."  
Jimmy signed a contract with the government a few days later. When he graduated high school he would be the new Earth Ambassador.  
In the meantime there was the prom. All of Jimmy's friends were happy because they all had a job. Jimmy hired Carl, Sheen, Libby, and Bolbie to help him on his space missions. He also hired Betty as a secritary since he wouldn't be on Earth a lot he would need one. Nick would also help him on a mission by mission basis and so would Cindy. Cindy wanted to go to college but the rest of them were skipping it. Their paycheck would be great enough they wouldn't need college.  
So the prom was happy and seemed to be filled with magic. Jimmy and Cindy moved to the side and were making out. Suddenly Jimmy stopped. "Cindy there's something I want to ask you." he said.  
"What's that Jimmy?"  
"Well" Jimmy said. But he couldn't say what he wanted to because then all the windows broke. The Yokians came in! Jimmy jumped in front of Cindy to protect her but he was short and she was tall so she could see over his head anyway.  
"Yokians! What the hell are you doing here?" Cindy yelled.  
"Yeah you better get the fuck out!!" Libby yelled.  
"Yeah!!!! Or we'll fry u chicken eggs!!" Sheen said.  
"It should be obvios. We've come to kill you!!! And we aren't leaving until we do!!" King Goobot said.  
Everyone looked mad or scared except Jimmy. He was smiling. "I think you're forgetting something Yokians. We're not the same little kids you pushed around! And even then, we kicked your ass. Let's go everyone!" Jimmy said.  
It was a slaughter. Jimmy and everyone else in the prom were just harassing the Yokians for fun they were really no match. They didn't even have to kill them just smash their suits open and laugh at them. Finally one of the Yokians tried to use one of their guns. But it made to destroy metal and the Yokian goop bodies so it only burned Sheen didn't come close to killing him but it still hurt. "THAT HURT FUCKER!!!" Sheen yelled. He got mad and smashed the Yokian suit with his bare hands and no other Yokians tried their guns.  
Eventually the Yokians retreated. They beamed up their wounded and went back into space. Everyone cheered. They were covered with green stuff in their nice prom outfits but it was Retroville and something like that was expected to happen. It was still a nice prom for them.  
The government people were watching. "Nice way of dealing with visitors from space. This is our Ambassador?!?!" the vice president said.  
"Yes. Yes, he's just perfect." the president said and smiled. He had known that the Yokians would be here but wanted to see how Jimmy would handle it. The president and vice president went away with their guards and left some guards in Retroville to protect it and Jimmy especially.  
The Yokians were plenty pissed off. They had to stop on the moon to make repairs of their soldiers and crew. "I can't believe that Jimmy Neutron!!!" King Goobot said.  
"Maybe he is really too much for us sire." Ooblar said.  
"No!!! We just need a better plan." King Goobot said.  
"Right now we need better repairs." a soldier said.  
"SILENCE!!!!!" King Goobot ordered. The soldier shut up or else he knew he would die.  
"HEYYYYYYYYY!!!!" two voices said. It was Brobot zooming up to them and Jakey as well on his rocket chair. Kizzy followed them on the ground like usual she thought she was a guard cat.  
"Who are you?" Ooblar asked.  
"Sorry I'm Jakey Neutron and jis is Brobot. Do you have any communications we could use? I need to contact my broder Jimmy!!!" Jakey asked. He always asked this when people came and the answer was always no.  
"NO!!" King Goobot yelled. "What do you mean Neutron? Jimmy?" he asked.  
"Jimmy Neutron! He's my broder! do you know him" Jakey asked and smiled.  
"CAPTURE THEM!!!" King Goobot ordered.  
The soldiers not being repaired went after Jakey. Jakey was too trusting and did not expect it so he was captured easy when they took him off the rocket chair. They shot Brobot with some stuff that would not let him escape or use any weapons. "Jakey!!!" Brobot cried.  
"Brobot!! Don't hurt him!!" Jakey said.  
"We won't hurt him. Not yet." Ooblar laughed.  
Kizzy tried to attack when she was picked up but she couldn't hurt their machine bodies at all. Jakey and Kizzy were put in one cell and Brobot another place before the Yokians left to go back to their planet.  
The day of Jimmy and the other's graduation he finally asked Cindy what he wanted to before the Yokians attacked. They were just sitting outside their school and holding hands in the warm sunlight. It was silent but they were comfortable before Jimmy talked. "Cindy Vortex, will you marry me?"  
"What?" Cindy said. "But we're only"  
"18 and old enought to get married."  
"Of course I'll marry you! I just don't know when with my college and your new job and things."  
"There's no reason to put it off anymore! Marry me now Cindy!"  
"Now? But there are so many things we need to plan for a big wedding Jimmy Neutron!"  
"We don't need a big wedding, we'll just elope."  
"ELOPE?!?!" Cindy said. She wanted a big wedding with all her family and a big wedding dress. But at the same time eloping was so romantic!  
"Sorry. I guess it was a bad idea."  
"No! Let's do it, Jimmy!" Cindy said. Then they kissed. As they were making out Libby and Sheen came out and then Sheen cleared his throat.  
"Do you mind?" Jimmy asked.  
"I couldn't help but overhear your conversation." Sheen said.  
"Yes you could!" Libby said and she hit Sheen.  
"Fine I could but I overheard it anyway and I wondered if you might want to do a double eloping wedding! We're going to elope too."  
"Wow." Cindy said.  
"Are you guys sure you want to jump right into marriage?" Jimmy asked.  
"Yes I'm sure I always knew Libby was the hot girl for me." Sheen said.  
"Yeah plus I just found out I'm pregnant." Libby said.  
"WHAT?!?!" Jimmy and Cindy said. They hadn't even had sex yet but it shouldn't be a surprise since Sheen and Libby were always ahead of them with their relationship.  
"You heard me." Libby said.  
"So do we do a double eloping or whatever." Sheen said.  
"Let's go." Jimmy said. He was happy for himself and his friends.  
They brought Carl to the wedding of course and Nick drove them all in his big van. Betty also came along. "You two are fucking insane." Nick said to Jimmy and Sheen alone before they drove.  
"Congratualtions guys!! Who thought you all would be gettng married already." Betty said as they were driving to the quickest place to get a wedding. Las Vegas. Betty was friends with Libby and even Cindy now that Cindy didn't think of her as competition for Jimmy.  
"Not me but it feels right." Cindy said.  
"That's great." Betty said. Then she whispered to Nick. "Don't even think about asking me! I want to at least be able to toast with wine on my wedding."  
Nick smiled big. "I'm glad I chose the right girl." he said.  
They all got married and then weren't allowed to gamble in Las Vegas because you have to be 21. So they had their own party in a buffet place and Sheen ate all the cake and was running around crazy. Libby was a little embarrassed but still happy. This was the guy she fell in love with.  
When they got back their parents were surprised but not really angry. Cindy's mom didn't like Cindy dating Jimmy but when he got his job in the government she didn't care anymore. They graduated not soon after and it was time to start their new life.  
Meanwhile Jakey was isolated in a Yokian prison. He had been there so long he didn't know how long. Only Kizzy was there to keep him company not even Brobot to tell him how long it had been. The Yokians fed him but didn't even talk to him. He knew they were keeping him for a reason but didn't know why. He just wanted to know. He didn't even think Jimmy would be able to find him here. What was going to happen to him? 


	3. Part III: The Frontier

The Neutron Brothers Part III: The Frontier  
  
Jimmy, Sheen, Carl, Libby, and Cindy were coming back from a mission to a planet. They were a friendly planet and happy to make peace with Earth.  
"It's so boring!!!" Libby said.  
"yeah tell me about it." Sheen said.  
"Don't think all the aliens are going to be so nice. You'll be happy for more of these after a few hostile ones!!!" Jimmy said.  
"No I think I'll be happy for some hostile ones RIGHT NOW!!!" Sheen said.  
Jimmy sighed but he was happy. Exploring space with his best friend was the best job he could ever wish for. It was too bad Cindy was starting college and then wouldn't be able to come with them very often. And Libby would be too pregnant to come with them after a few months. But it was still great. Jimmy looked at Cindy with a smile but Cindy looked sad. "Cindy what's wrong?" he asked.  
"I was just thinking about Jakey. It's been two years." Cindy said.  
Jimmy was about to be pissed but then he decided not even Jakey would ruin this for him. "Yeah." he said.  
"He would have liked to come to space sometime I bet. And we could have taken him to Las Vegas with us when we got married."  
"Yes it's too bad." Jimmy said. He thought of Jakey for the first time in a long time. He wondered if Jakey was still alive. No he probably died somehow he thought because space is a very big and dangerous place for a 7-year-old cripple and a dumb cat.  
But Jakey was still alive him and Kizzy and he was 9 and space was still dangerous. They stayed in the Yokian prison and Jakey was starting to not be so scared. He was used to being in the prison. Even if he was not scared he was still very lonely.  
The Yokian King who was King Goobot was very pissed off. He hated losing to Jimmy and that were were 20 billion Yokians on their planet and lots of other things to do besides fight Jimmy. but when the news was interviewing him about normal Yokian stuff Jimmy came up. "And what are you going to do for revnege against Jimmy Neutron?" the news person asked.  
"JIMMY NEUTRON!!!" the king said like he was about to explode.  
"We have a plan!! And we are going to destroy Jimmy Neutron and all he loves!!!" Ooblar answered for the king.  
"What is your plan?" the news person asked. He was very nervous now because the king was so angry.  
"I WILL DESTROY JIMMY NEUTRON'S ENTIRE LEGACY." the king said.  
"That's right. We have Jimmy Neutron's own brother captured and here!!" Ooblar said.  
"Is that true King Goobot you have Jimmy Neutron's brother???" the newsman asked.  
"Yes it is." King Goobot said. He had forgotten about Jakey because he wanted to forget all about Jimmy Neutron but Jimmy was still a problem and it made him so angry. Now he would start the plan that he had made. First he would drain Jakey's mind of any information to use against Jimmy Neutron and then he would hold Jakey as a hostage and make Jimmy give up everything and then he would kill Jimmy.  
They took Jakey out of the dungeon. Jakey was surprised. He was a little scared but tried not to show it. Kizzy tried to attack the Yokians but they snapped her in a metal cage so she couldn't do anything. They brought him into a room where Brobot was strapped onto a table. "They took out my weapons Jakey I'm sorry." Brobot said.  
"Don't worry Brobot I'm just glad you're ok." Jakey said. Then they strapped him onto a table.  
"That stupid robot has any useful information erased out of it. But human brains can not be erased so easily." King Goobot said.  
"You can't read my brain like a computer. Jat's impossible." Jakey said.  
"We can." Ooblar asked. "Soon all your information on your brother will be read by us scienctists."  
"Stop being stupid. You can't." Jakey said. But then one of the scientists put something on Jakey's head and he was like a zombie. He didn't even know what was going on. The Yokian scientists could search though his memories almost like a psychic power just by going inside the helmet with their green bodies. A Yokian scientists was sucked into the helmet like a vaccum. He looked for information on Jimmy's lab and his secrets. All they could find out was he had a zero gravity chamber and that was not very useful.  
The scientist was sucked back into his normal suit. "Nothing it's all trash." he said.  
"WHAT??? That can't be!!!" the king said.  
"I will find out for you brother!!!" Ooblar said and went into jakey's helmet. He saw a lot of things. He could read the memories better than Jakey could himself. He saw Jimmy being mean to Jakey when jakey would hug him or be nice. He saw how Jakey was crippled and knew the real reason. He saw when Jakey left earth. He knew that Jimmy meant to abandon him. He was sucked back into his normal Yokian shell and he felt sad. "It's true it's useless!!" he said.  
The king went into helmet too. When he came out he threw it across the room in anger!!! "WE ONLY HAVE JIMMY NEUTRON'S TRASH EHRE!!! IT IS SO WORTHLESS GET RID OF IT!!!!" he yelled and then left.  
"Jimmy Neutron abandoned his own brother he is more evil than I thought." the Yokian scientists said.  
"Jimmy didn't abandon me!! He sent me on a space mission. And jen he got too busy protecting Earth to come and get me." Jakey said. But the Yokians were not listening. They went to the outside to talk to the news people. Jakey was alone in the room with only Brobot.  
"Jakey I need to tell you something." Brobot said.  
"Jimmy put me in je rocket and sent me to je moon for an important reason!!!" Jakey said.  
"I know that. This is something different."  
"What's wrong Brobot?"  
"I'm dying."  
Jakey laughed at Brobot. "Don't be silly you can't die you're a robot."  
"It's true. The same thing happened to my parents. Their batteries weren't as good as mine and they died. Now mine will die unless Jimmy recharges it."  
"Brobot!!!"  
"Don't worry. Jimmy should come help me soon. Jimmy sh o u llllld c cc cc" Brobot couldn't finish his sentance. He was gone.  
"Brobot no!!!" Jakey said. Now he was without only family he only had his cat. "Brobot." he said. He cried a little. He tried to get out so he could crawl and hug the dead Brobot but he was tied down too tight. So he just cried right there. He cried so much.  
On earth their was another cry. It was of Sheen and Libby's new baby boy!!! She had the baby on Halloween and Jimmy Cindy and Carl came to see him.  
"He's so little." Carl said.  
"He's beutiful." Cindy said.  
"Congratulations Sheen and Libby." Jimmy said.  
"Thanks Jimmy." Libby said.  
"What did you name the baby?" Cindy asked.  
"His name is Derek." Sheen said.  
Jimmy could see by how cindy was looking at the baby that she wanted to have a baby too. But she would never say so. He would have to be the one to bring it up.  
Right now he was too busy with work. He and Sheen and Carl went on a long mission to a solar system with five planets they had to deal with.  
Jakey was put back into the Yokian prison. He just stared at the dirty walls mostly all day. Kizzy tried to cheer him up but she could not even a little. He still hoped Jimmy would rescue him. But for some reason he wasn't as hopeful anymore.  
One day the door to the dungeon swung wide open. Jakey just looked without being interested much. "Greeting Earthling!!!!" Ooblar said he came in.  
"Hi." Jakey said.  
"That's all you can say??? I wanted to say that we will drop you off on earth. Right before we destroy it!!!!"  
"Ok." Jakey said.  
"Don't you care that we are going to destroy your planet and your CARING brother?"  
"I haven't been on my planet since years ago. And maybe Jimmy doesn't care about me afer all."  
"You finally realize it???" Ooblar asked.  
"What would you know." Jakey said.  
"I know everything."  
"No you don't."  
"Yes I do. I read all your memories about Jimmy doing bad things to you. And I know more than that."  
"More jan what?"  
"more than everything. I understand you because my life is the same. My brother is the king and more so much more important and smarter than me. I am just a servent nothing else. So I know what it's like."  
"But your broder loves you." Jakey said.  
"No he doesn't. He always mistreated me too. he is too busy being important and smart to care about me. Just like with you and Jimmy Neutron!!!" Ooblar said.  
"Maybe you do know a little about how I feel." Jakey said.  
"Yes! And I won't let you stay here let's get you out of the cell. Come on now."  
Jakey tried to pull himself up but couldn't. "I can't just walk out." he said.  
"I know you silly defective human. that is why I made you this." Ooblar pulled out a rocket chair. It was not like the one brobot made that one was dropped back on the moon. This one was like a Yokian suit only it was built for a human. Jakey could fly around in it very easy!! It didn't matter that he couldn't walk.  
Jakey looked at the suit and knew that. He saw the controls and figured out how he would control it. He was not a genius but it was very simple. Ooblar lifted him into the suit and he flew around. Jakey's eyes looked like they were about to cry. He flew and he flew around the whole dungeon. He could see everywhere up high that he could never seen before. He flew everywhere. "Kizzy look!!" he said to the cat who was still in a metal cage. Jakey picked up Kizzy on his shoulder and flew around laughing so much. "this is the nicest thing anyone ever did for me."  
"Yes I know. Don't you want to see the outside." Ooblar said.  
"I do!!!! I really do!!!!!!" Jakey said. He never got to see any of the Yokian planet they just brought him right to the dungeon. "But why are you being so nice to me?"  
"It's only because you are so much like me that I want to be nice to you."  
Jakey smiled a lot. "I promise I will repay you Ooblar!"  
"Maybe you could just be my assistant."  
"Assistant? What do you do to need assisting?" Jakey asked.  
"I'm the Ambassador for Yokia to alien planets." Ooblar said.  
Jakey smiled more. "That would be more fun to me. I'd like to see all the planets." Jakey flew out of the room. Ooblar followed him and the guards didn't stop him. They flew all around Yokia until King Goobot stopped them.  
"Ooblar what are you doing???" he asked.  
"I was just flying around with the Earth boy."  
"Yes why haven't you disposed of this trash already??"  
"I was hoping I could keep him. He has no reason to be loyal to Earth the Yokians are the ones that rescued him from the barren moon."  
"You want to keep him as a pet?"  
"Well yes something like that."  
"Fine!! Just make sure he doesn't cause any trouble."  
Jakey smiled. Ooblar showed him all of Yokia. Most of it was covered with cities but there were some parts with deep canyons that were still like the planet was a long time ago. Jakey loved it all. Living on the moon was so lonely and barren this place was full of life and color.  
The nearby planets were all nice to visit. Jakey was surprised because they were all so different from each other. Some planets Ooblar made peace with others he became allys with. There was one planet Jakey went to with him. It was all mud only a little   
bit of plants. There were the dominant species that was blending in with all the mud. They lived in homes deep in the ground and came out to play and eat and drink. They drank water and ate only dirt because that is what they are made up of. They walked on all 4s and when Jakey saw them he thought they were beasts but then found out they were the aliens that he and Ooblar would talk to. They were called Dimuians, and it was a planet called only Mu.  
"Hello friends we are Yokians from the great planet!!" Ooblar said.  
"Yokians bring yum? Yokians bring food?" the weird alien asked.  
"Yes yes." Ooblar said. He knew about how the Dimuians loved the dirt and eating strange planets dirt. He had Jakey pour some of the Yokian green dirt in front of them. The Dimuians got some water in their mouth because they alwasy did before they ate and then ate the dirt but then they spit it out all over Jakey and Ooblar. Ooblar screamed. "How dare you that is the most rudest thing ever on my planet and punishable by death to spill wet dirt on a Yokian!!!" he screamed.  
Jakey looked worried. He knew there was a reason for that. If the mud got into their natural green bodies it was very painful. Not a lot of things caused the Yokians real pain like with the people on Earth but that was one of them. Dry dirt and normal water would be taken out but mud could be fatal to them it was awful. But Ooblar was protected by his advanced ambassador suit for unstable planets and Jakey was a human naturally so mud was not harmful to him. "Ooblar stop. Jey don't know. Jey didn't mean to insult us."  
"Insult meant we spit on you Yokians. You are useless for your planet's bad tasteing dirt." the aliens said and they all agreed and laughed at them. Some spit more. "All Yokians bring more dirt we spit on all of you with you bad dirt."  
"YOKIA DECLARES WAR ON MU!!! You will spit no more." Ooblar said and then they retearted.  
Jakey was very upset about the war. He thought that war was bad and should never happen. "Why did you do jat? Shouldn't you try and make it better instead of making a war? Isn't war bad? Won't it destroy us?"  
Ooblar laughed a little. "We have had wars with hundreds of planets and are at war with 59 planets right now it hasn't destroyed us yet!!"  
"59 planets?????? I never hear about soldiers or fighting or attacks."  
"We don't attack them we just hate them we only attack them if they attack us first. No one likes a lot of killing so no one attacks."  
"Oh." Jakey said. It didn't sound so bad now. He still didn't think it was great just not terrible. Hating was not good but it was not as bad as killing and maybe if planets were going to be like Mu it would be ok to declare war on them.  
Jakey saw so many planets traveling. He didn't know how much time passed he just knew he was growing up and enjoyed life as a Yokian a lot more than life on the moon even though he still missed Brobot. Jimmy was also enjoying seeing all the planets. He went on a long mission one day finally came home from it one very late and he fell asleep next to Cindy. When Cindy woke up she was mad. "Why didn't you tell me you were coming back?!?!" she asked.  
"I didn't know until yesterday."  
"Well why didn't you tell me when you came home?"  
"You were asleep."  
"I'm sorry Jimmy I just missed you!!" Cindy said and then she hugged Jimmy.  
"Cindy there is something serious we need to talk about." Jimmy said.  
"What's that?" Cindy asked.  
"Do you want to have kids?"  
"Of course I want to have kids sometime. Why don't you?"  
"When?"  
"I don't know when I'm done with college and your job is getting quieter."  
"We should start a family now."  
"What? But we're both so busy now!!!"  
"We're always going to be busy. My job will never quiet down and after you are done with college you will start your own busy job."  
"You're right Jimmy maybe we shouldn't have kids at all who would watch them?"  
"I'm starting a day care center at my work. Carl will run it."  
"What??? But then who's going to replace Carl when you go out into space."  
"Don't worry I've already thought of that. Carl's girlfriend will replace him. I brought her on this mission she did well she is perfect for the job."  
"Yeah I bet." Cindy said. Carl got a girlfriend about a year ago. Her name was Meryl. She was a martial artist and a very deadly one. She was in the army and always fit. She could have been very good looking but did not care about her apparenace. Meryl always had some war paint on her and put her long blond hair in two braids all the time so she wouldn't have to brush it. She also had a lot of freckles that was not so good looking Cindy thought. Cindy wondered what Meryl saw in Carl. They were like opposites. She also wondered why Carl wanted to date her he didn't seem like he would like mean and violent girls. But they seemed happy together that was nice.  
So Cindy and Jimmy decided to start their family. They didn't know they would start it with more than 1 kid at once. Cindy got pregnant with twins!!!  
"Twins wow I wonder if they are boys or girls." Jimmy said.  
"We will find out at the doctor's today."  
"I can find out no."  
"No Jimmy Neutron!! I am not going near any weird invention of your's. We should think about names. You know what we have to name our first son."  
"James Issac Neutron II."  
"No Jimmy! We have to name him Jacob."  
"No!!"  
"I always knew I would. Jacob meant a lot to me and I know to you too."  
"I don't want to be reminded of someone dead!!"  
Cindy and Jimmy argued and eventually Cindy got him to agree. Jimmy hoped the twins would both be girls just because of that. But they went to the doctor's and the twins were a boy and a girl fraternal twins then. When the twins were born they were called Susan and Jacob. Susan was born first. She had a big head kind of. Then came Jacob and his head was small.  
Jimmy knew right away that Jacob was just like Jakey not a genius like him. He hoped that Jacob would not be too stupid like Jakey.  
Everyone else loved the little babies and Carl took good care of them. When they were a few months old Jimmy decided it was time to go back into space. He was getting a little behind. There was a huge good-bye. Jimmy said good-bye to Jacob and Susan. They were too little to understand what was going on. Little Derek was crying. He was two now and he hated it when his parents left him even for a little. Meryl was kissing Carl a lot and finally Jimmy asked her to stop and they got on the ship. Carl and Cindy waved good-bye to Jimmy, Sheen, Libby, and Meryl as the shapeship took off and Derek cried.  
"I hate leaving him behind!!" Sheen said.  
"I know. Maybe one of us should stay behind next time." Libby said.  
"It's a good thing you didn't choose this time. We're going to be very busy." Jimmy said.  
"How many planets do we have to go to Jimmy?"  
"Five in a far off galaxy. Four of them are very advanced but one is just gaining the kind of backwater technology Earth would still have if it wasn't for me. We'll have Marinia for last." Jimmy said.  
"Marinina?" Libby asked.  
"That's the name of the backwater one. And it has a lot of water." Jimmy said.  
"Think we'll get to kick ass?" Meryl asked.  
"Maybe. I trust you'll be ready." Jimmy said.  
"Hell yes." Meryl said.  
Meanwhile on Yokia Jakey was sitting on top of a hill trying not to disturb all the busy Yokians. He was 12 now it had been 3 years since he had come to Yokia. His life on Earth and Earth's moon seemed like a nightmare although there were still some things he missed about it. He still thought somehow he would return to Earth one day when Jimmy came looking for him. But right now Yokia seemed like his home and like he belonged with the Yokians.  
"Jakey!! JAKEY!!!!!!" Ooblar said loudly.  
Jakey started up his suit and then flew to where Ooblar was. "Ooblar what's up?" he asked.  
"I've been looking all over for you!"  
"But why?"  
"The other inhabited planet in the Azulan solar system is starting to gain power now we have to visit it."  
"Marinia? Alright, I always thought jat planet looked very pretty when we flew by it."  
"It might not be so pretty on the surface it's almost all water and the land has thick ugly jungles!!! EEE IT'S SCARY."  
"I know. Let's get prepared." Jakey said. 


	4. Part IV: The Encounter

The Neutron Brothers Part IV: The Encounter

Jimmy was having a boring time traveling through the Azulan solar system with Sheen, Libby, and Meryl. It was boring because all the planets just wanted to make peace with him right away. He didn't want to tell them too much about Earth so the conversation was boring too. He told Libby and Meryl that he didn't want them to know too much about Earth. Libby told some of the people on the planets about cultural things and the long past that Jimmy thought would be ok to say. Meryl didn't say anything. Sheen told them a lot of things because Jimmy didn't tell him anyway. Jimmy didn't say anything because he knew anything Sheen said would not be all true anyway and that was the truth. Sheen told a lot of stories about Earth to make it seem more exciting not because he liked to lie.  
Meryl was the most bored of all. She loved the fighting best and there was none. Even if there was fighting she thought the species of all the planets they went to would be too easy to beat up. "Jimmy is anything going to happen this stupid trip?" she asked Jimmy as they went on their spaceship again.  
"Sooner or later you'll get your action Meryl. This job has plenty of action for you to look forward to." Jimmy said.  
Meanwhile on Yokia Jakey was getting ready to go to the Marinia planet. He and Ooblar were getting special suits made to survive the humid environment. It wasnt good for Yokians to get saturated with water and there was almost all water on Marina. They also even might have to go underwater. Ooblar hoped that wouldn't happen he hated the water he hated having to go to this planet. Jakey was very interested. He knew he would be safe in the special suit they were making and loved exploring any new different place.  
Finally it was time for them to go. Jakey put on his new suit. It had new things that would push him into the air and also around in the water. When there was water it would automatically make a protection for him and had an air tank with six hours of compressed air that would refill itself. Ooblar's also helped him to survive well and would not get too much water on him.  
Ooblar and Jakey left their home and traveled to the water planet Marinia. The problem was they really didn't know where the capital was. Most places they'd go to theyd know where to go right away. But here they didn't. They didn't know where the Marinians lived. They found only one continent and it was very very small only twenty miles diameter. They landed on it to search for the base.  
"I dont see how anyone can live here!!! Maybe it was a mistake." Ooblar said.  
"Maybe jey live underwader." Jakey said.  
"Some of them have to be here so we dont have to go there!!! Lets split up and look for someone."  
"Ok. I'll use je radio to tell you if I find someone." Jakey said.  
Jakey flew off around the island. The sky was blue like on Earth but it was a different kind of blue. It was darker also because there was a lot of clouds. Jakey made it to the shore without seeing any life except plant life. At the shore he just sat down. He decided to watch the storm over the ocean just for a little. It rained and there was a lot of lightening that was purple. He stared at it he loved to watch beautiful things like this. Then he saw something even more beautiful.  
It was a girl. Jakey thought it would be like a girl from earth. But no she was a lot different from earth. She had two arms and stood on two legs and had long beautiful hair like girls from earth but she also had longer fingers and toes that were webbed. Jakey knew she was from this planet and her body was made for swimming.  
"Hello!" Jakey yelled.  
"Hello!" the girl went quickly to him. "Are you hurt?" she asked then she gasped. "What are you?"  
"It's ok. I'm an alien but I'm nice." Jakey said and he smiled.  
The girl was scared at first because he looked so different but decided to trust him because of a good feeling she had. "An alien from the other planets?"  
"I'm not from jis solar system. I'm Yokian. We came to make peace wid you." Jakey said.  
"Why didn't you come to the leaders then?" the girl asked.  
"We didn't know where to go." Jakey said.  
"That makes sense. We keep our capital a secret hidden under our oceans. We meet those from other planets up here."  
"Can you meet with us Yokians?" Jakey asked.  
"No.."  
"Why not?"  
"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be rude. I'm Caralyn, I'm only a student here on this planet. I'm too young to meet with people from other planets." she said. She smiled still she didn't know why. It was because Jakey was still smiling at her no matter what she said.  
"But je leaders can talk to us?"  
"Yes, of course."  
"I'm Jakey. I'm young too I'm only a assitant."  
"That's very interesting, Jakey."  
"I'll contact my leader now." Jakey said. He talked to Ooblar for a little then he talked to Caralyn some more. Caralyn decide she would go to one of the underwater places and call the leaders to meet with Ooblar. Ooblar was happy because he would not have to go underwater.  
"Well, I'll go now." Caralyn said. She was sad she had to leave Jakey but it was her duty as a Marinian.  
"Wait!" Jakey said.  
"Yes Jakey?"  
"Can't I go wid you? Just a little?" Jakey asked. He remember what Caralyn said about their planets base being in hiding. "I mean I dont want to find out your secrets I just want to find out more about you I mean"  
Caralyn smiled and laughed. "You can come with me I'm not going to the base just to my house and then I'll call them."  
"Really? Jat's great!" Jakey said. He rocketed up and then back down.  
"What is that?" Caralyn asked. She was surprised that Jakey was flying.  
"It's my suit I use to move around."  
"You can't without it?"  
"No not a lot." Jakey said.  
"None of your kind can?"  
"Well" Jakey said. He was about to talk about how on earth most people could walk just not him. But he didnt want to remember about Earth anyway. "No us Yokians can't walk widout dings like jis."  
"I see." Caralyn said. She thought it was strange since Jakey had two legs like her. "You can go under the water, right?"  
"Jis suit let's me. It's so great!" Jakey said. He flew in and dived into the water. Caralyn swam quickly to catch up with him. Jakey found out she could swim a little faster than his rocket would let him go. They raced and they laughed. Jakey thought it was the best time he'd ever had just being around Caralyn. He thought maybe he was falling in love then he remembered he was just twelve. He still thought she was the most beautiful girl ever and wished he could kiss her.  
Meanwhile on another Azulan planet Grania Jimmy was finishing up talking with a planet with a lot of boring traditions and rituals. Meryl was not following on of the rituals just to see if she could start a fight but the Granians. But the people were understanding that they were from far away and Meryl was dissapointed.  
Jimmy finally got to sign the great book of loyalty to Grania. He was about to sign it then he noticed something. The name Ooblar with the planet name Yokia. Jimmy first got angry and then laughed. It was very interesting. Even if these people had to choose between the two Jimmy thought for sure they would choose Earth once they knew how powerful Earth was. He signed his own name and then Earth.  
"I am most joyful not that we have signed loyalty to each other." Jimmy said because he knew he must have looked strange to laugh then. They did some more rituals and then left. Now it was time to go to the last planet. Marinia.  
"Um Jimmy what was funny in that book?" Sheen asked. He liked to hear about funny things.  
"The Yokians were here." Jimmy said.  
"What!" Libby said. She was mad then calmed down. "Yeah Jimmy I guess I see why you laughed. The Yokians are no threat anyway."  
"Right." Jimmy said. If he saw a Yokian he would kill them on sight was what he was really thinking. No species could survive ever thinking they could ever defeat Jimmy Neutron.  
Back in the oceans of Marinia Caralyn and Jakey finally got to Caralyn's home. Jakey gasped when he saw how colorful it was. Also he realized he protection was gone. "Hey jere's air here."  
"That's right. Welcome to my home, Jakey."  
"Caralyn is that you?" a Marinian woman taller than Caralyn came in.  
"Yes, mother. This is Jakey. He's from Yokia and is an assistant to the ambassador."  
"I see. I'll make the call to the leaders." Caralyn's mother said.  
"Your planet is so lovely." Jakey said. He thought it was true but was really thinking how pretty Caralyn was.  
"I think so but I've never seen another planet before. I bet you've seen so many of them." Caralyn said.  
"Yes lots of them! Ooblar takes me to all of jem and I love Yokia it's a great planet and before I lived jere" Jakey was too excited talking but then then just stopped and was looking sad.  
"What? Before you lived there? I thought Yokia was your home?" Caralyn asked. She noticed Jakey had problems communicating and was patient.  
"Yes. It is my home now even if it's not where I was born." Jakey said.  
Caralyn was very surprised. There were lots of different parts of her planet that were very different from each other and she had moved around them with her parents but she couldn't imagine moving to another planet. That would be too shocking.  
"I jink your planet is je most pretty of any planet I've seen." Jakey said. He was smiling now again. "But I jink jat might be because you're here to see." Jakey said. Then he kissed Caralyn.  
Caralyn was even more surprised than before but then she kissed Jakey too. They were interrupted by Caralyn's mother and they stopped.  
"Caralyn will you come with me. Jakey our leaders will meet you and your ambassador on the land." she said.  
"Ok!" Jakey said. He was nervous he hoped he didn't break any rules of their society or get Caralyn into trouble. He swam quickly to the continent. He found Ooblar on the shore and Ooblar saw how nervous he looked.  
"What happened are they going to attack us."  
"No I just kissed a girl I hope I didn't do anything wrong." Jakey said.  
"You silly human. Stay to the side and don't interrupt when they arrive." Ooblar said.  
Jakey did what Ooblar said when the leaders walked up from the ocean. It was a normal talk like what Jakey had heard Ooblar talk about before. They decided to be allys. They talked and talked more and then Caralyn came with two other Marinians. One was her mother. They asked Jakey to come aside with them and he did.  
"We understand you want to be bethrothed to our Caralyn." the man with Caralyn probably her father said.  
"What!" Jakey said. He did but how could they know that he wondered if they could read minds.  
"If you don't I apologize." Caralyn's father said.  
"No! I mean, I do." Jakey said. Caralyn smiled at him. They talked too. Caralyn's parents said something about moons and suns. Jakey was able to figure out they said in about six Marinians years which were long like Earth and Yokian years they would be married after being bethrothed now. Jakey agreed. They did a weird ritual and then Jakey and Caralyn were given beeded bracelets to wear. They were blue like the sky of Marinia and Caralyn's eyes. Jakey and Caralyn kissed again. Then Caralyn had to leave. Jakey wanted to stay with her but he knew that Ooblar still needed him to help. In six years that might be different and then he could stay with Caralyn. They left and Ooblar was about to finish talking to the leaders of Marinia when another spaceship flew above them.  
Jimmy and Meryl landed on the content of Marinia. Sheen and Libby didn't come because Libby got sick on the last planet and Sheen was taking care of her. Meryl saw the Marinians and that they were tough and hoped they were start something so she could kick their asses.  
Jimmy's eye was sharper. He noticed the Marinians and saw that Jakey was human right away. He didn't see Ooblar because he was out of sight. But he saw Jakey and he suit and recognized it as Yokian technology how an artist would recognize who had done some artwork right away. He walked up to the human. "Where are the Yokians?" he asked. He thought the human was proably brain drained but thought he would ask anyway.  
Jakey was not brain drained. He recognized his brother Jimmy all grown up now. He was back to when he was seven years old and could hardly talk at all no matter how he tried. Now he could talk plenty but still when he saw Jimmy he felt like he was seven and couldn't talk again. "Jimmy." Jakey said it was all he could think to say.  
"That's right, it's Jimmy Neutron. Just tell me where those spineless Yokians are hiding and I'll take you home." Jimmy said. He still didn't recognize Jakey and thought he was a captive of the Yokians.  
Jakey was happy now. He knew Jimmy would come and get him some day. "Jimmy! I knew it! You didn't leave me jere was a reason you did I mean. Jimmy the Yokians are ok jey're my friends now you don't have to fight. I missed you so much Jimmy! Let's go home." Jakey hugged Jimmy.  
Jimmy now recognized Jakey. He didn't before because the light on Marinia was strange and Jakey was so much bigger than when he was seven. if he could stand up he would be even taller than Jimmy and he was only twelve. Jimmy pushed Jakey away. "I don't think so traitor."  
"Jimmy?"  
"Meryl, get him." Jimmy said.  
Meryl attacked Jakey but Jakey flew up in the air.  
"What's going on?" Ooblar asked. He flew out and Jimmy could see him and he could see Jimmy. "JIMMY NEUTRON!"  
"Is this an enemy of your people?" one of the Marinians asked.  
"He is the number one enemy of our people!"  
"Marinians, we've come to become allys with you. But if you stand with these evil things I just can't do that." Jimmy said.  
The Marinians were not sure what to do. They didn't think Ooblar and Jakey were so bad but they could be wrong.  
Jimmy took out a gun and started talking again. "As for you Yokians. I've been meaning to test out this device. I've created something that will kill you Yokians. There's really no need to test it. There's only a one in a billion chance this formula doesn't work. I just want to kill you."  
"Jimmy!" Jakey yelled. "Don't kill him! He's good! He's my friend he helped me!"  
"All Yokians and friends of Yokians can prepare to die!" Jimmy shouted. He pointed his gun at Ooblar and fired it.  
Jakey stepped in front of the bullet he didn't want his best friend in the universe to die. He fell down. He was still alive but breathing funny. The poison meant for Yokians went through his blood. He started to babble things he didn't know what he was saying or trying to say. Ooblar went to him. "Jimmy Neutron you are truely evil how could you do this to your own brother!" Ooblar said.  
"Brother?" a Marinian asked.  
"We are the ones who saved Jimmy Neutron's brother after he abanonded him." Ooblar said.  
"You are noble and this is a tyrant worth standing against."  
"You'll regret saying that." Jimmy said. He and Meryl went to the ship again. They went to the main controls.  
"What are you going to do? Meryl asked.  
"I'm going to freeze the whole planet. Get rid of two problems at once. A planet of people against Earth and Jakey."  
"I can't believe those stupid Yokians cloned your dead brother." Meryl said.  
"No they didn't clone him. That was the real Jakey. I'm the one that cloned him before I shot him into space. They wouldn't know how to clone." Jimmy said.  
"Cool." Meryl said.  
"You can't tell anyone this of course."  
"I know." Meryl said.  
Jimmy got ready to freeze the planet while watching what was happening on the surface through cameras. He didn't know the thing he made to kill Yokians would do anything to humans it was stupid Jakey's fault for stepping in front of it. Jakey was always so stupid it was no loss anyway.  
"Hey!" Sheen said. He had come to control room. Libby told him to go away because she needed to sleep. "Who's that kid? HEY! That's Jakey!"  
"Shut up Sheen. We're leaving now." Jimmy said.  
"That couldn't have been Jakey though. Jakey's dead. Who was it Jimmy?" Sheen asked.  
"Jakey will be my problem no longer." Jimmy said. He pressed some buttons and then they flew away.  
On the planet Jakey was having dreams. A nice dream of swimming through the Marinian Oceans with Caralyn. He looked in her eyes the color of the planet's sky. Suddenly her eyes turned to white. And the whole world turned to white and Jakey was whirled away. He was screaming the whole time as he felt everything go cold.  
"No! No! No!"


	5. Part V: The Hero

The Neutron Brothers  
Part V: The Hero

Sheen looked at the planet turn from dark blue to ice white. He was shocked. "Jimmy what the fuck is going on"  
"Calm down Sheen. This planet was a danger to our's. They allied with the Yokians against us. You know this is part of our job." Jimmy said.  
"But there was a human there." Sheen said.  
"Another traitor." Jimmy said.  
"It's our job to make Earth safe from other planets even if humans are on them." Meryl said.  
"Jimmy that kid was Jakey wasn't it! He's not dead, is he!" Sheen shouted.  
Jimmy was still calm. He knew exactly what he would say to Sheen. "That's right, Sheen"  
"Then why"  
"Listen Sheen. You can't tell anyone. It would upset them too much. It's best they remember Jakey as an innocent seven-year-old and think he's dead then learn about the traitor he's become." Jimmy said.  
"He's dead now anyway isn't he"  
"I don't think we're that lucky. Just promise me you won't tell anyone. Not even Libby"  
"I won't." Sheen said. He was still shocked to learn that Jakey was still alive and a traitor to Earth but he trusted Jimmy and just did what he said.  
On planet Marinia Jimmy was right about one thing. Jakey was still alive but just barely. When the freezing ray had hit all the Marinians jumped into the ocean. Ooblar was protected by his robot body and didn't know if the Marinians could survive the cold but he did know they couldn't come back up the ocean was frozen solid. What he had to do now was help Jakey but he didn't know how he didn't know anything about how to save humans or anything about the poison he was hit with. He didn't know that cold was so bad for humans but luckily he got back on his ship and brough Jakey up to return to Yokia. The doctors there might save him they might not but two things were sure. Jakey was loyal to the Yokians and a hero with them for saving Ooblar from Jimmy.  
On Earth everyone greeted Jimmy and the others like a hero. Jimmy was glad to be back. He met Cindy and their daughter Susan and son Jacob. They had grown a little but they were still babies. Susan had blond hair like Cindy's with a little curl and blue eyes and a big head like Jimmy. Jacob had black hair that was straight and green eyes. Jimmy was glad he did not look much like Jakey at all but he still wished he had a different name. He didn't want to be reminded of his stupid little brother at all.  
Jakey was in a coma. The Yokians still celebrated him. They thought it was great that Jimmy's brother was against him. Jakey did get up from the coma but it took almost a year. Once he did he was put into the spotlight on the entire planet being on Yokian TV and everyone wanted to see him. He was a little confused because he had been in a coma for so many months and also because before the coma the Yokians all ignored him. He was just "Jimmy Neutron's trash". They didn't hate him but they didn't care about him at all. Now they did. They even gave him a medal for bravery and said he was a great warrior.  
Jakey didn't want to be a great warrior. He just liked being at peace exploring and seeing all the other planets. For a long time he wanted to see his brother Jimmy so bad even after he realized Jimmy had just sent him away. Now he wished that he never saw him. He didn't attack Jimmy he knew he could never do that no matter what Jimmy did. All Jakey did was protect his best friend the only friend he had right now. And now he was just sad. He was sad about what Jimmy did. He was sad that he might never see the girl he loved ever again. He was sad about being a hero.  
King Goobot came to talk to Jakey one day. "Jakey I realize how great you are now and I want to give you an honor to fit that greatness"  
"It's a lie. I'm not a warrior. I don't fight. I'm not good at anything like that." Jakey said.  
"I know that. Everyone knows that you can't believe everything on Yokian television they exagerate things a lot"  
"Then what"  
"This honor is not about being a warrior. It's about being a Yokian. We want to give you citizenship on our planet. We've never done it for anyone before but you are the only one to be worthy"  
Jakey was happy to hear this. He didn't know what to say. He remembered all the times telling people from other planets he was Yokian even his love he had told. But it wasn't the truth since his true planet was earth and he was an alien on Yokia. Now it would be the truth. He would be accepted on this planet and a true Yokian. This was such a joyful thing for him.  
Ooblar came out. "You've been rejected by your own people so now we'll be your people. And we'll be your family"  
Jakey still didn't know what to say. Then he thought of something. "I am honored. Being a Yokian is a great honor"  
A few days later there was a ceremony. Jakey was so happy because people liked him again. The Yokians all accepted him almost no one was angry about him getting citizenship. He didn't feel alone at all. He felt like he wanted to help these people and he felt proud to be one of them.  
Jakey still thought about Marinia where his true love Caralyn was. He thought about it a lot. "Ooblar tell me about Marinia." he said.  
"We think they may have survived. Their oceans are still melting so we don't know and we don't know what equipment we can use to contact them. We don't know about them! Maybe they survived, maybe they didn't"  
Jakey looked at his bracelet that said he would marry Caralyn in six Marinian years. It would be five now. He didn't know how many before the planet was unmelted. A tear came down Jakey's face. How could Jimmy do such a thing? Was Caralyn dead? He didn't know any answers at all.  
"I know what you're thinking. I think she's all right. In years Marinia will be unmelted and I will be at your wedding." Ooblar said.  
"Yeah!" Jakey said. He hoped a lot. He thought of Earth but he pushed it away. Yokia was his home now. He would live here and work here like a Yokian. Maybe he would move to Marinia when he got married but he would always be a Yokian not an Earthling. Always!  
The years passed for everyone. Jimmy and Cindy's twins started to grow up. Susan was a genius as everyone thought she would be. She had a high IQ like Jimmy and was way ahead of everyone. Sometimes she made inventions and Cindy wasn't too happy about that. She remember about what kinds of dangerous things Jimmy did when he was little. She didn't want to make her feel ashamed so she let her make her inventions and hoped she wouldn't make dangerous things like Jimmy did.  
Jacob was not as smart as Susan. He was a lot slower with everything and a little shy. Susan always helped him and stood by him even when other people made fun of him in their pre-school. Jacob might be slow but he did learn things eventually. Cindy and Jimmy were both pleased when Jacob found his own talent. He was always facinated by music and started taking piano lessons when he was still in preschool. He did well and learned quickly with this.  
Jimmy was happy. Jacob was not like Jakey at all. And even though he wasn't a genius like him and Susan he could find something he could be really good in. Jimmy was still mad that Jacob held Susan back. Susan explained things to him when she should be learning things herself! But it was better than it could be.  
Jimmy was becoming more and more famous. People knew about what he was doing in space and had more and more interest in it. Jimmy was busy more and more. Then one day Meryl and Sheen were talking about Marinia with him on TV. Jimmy was nervous because he knew how Sheen felt about that time. He was horrified and shocked. But Meryl was able to cover it up and then Sheen got excited saying how Jimmy saved them from a dangerous enemy.  
"Jimmy Neutron is our national hero!" the TV people said.  
Jimmy was given all these metals. Jakey watched him being given one on a TV in Yokia with Ooblar. Jakey was now 17. "He jis no hero!" Jakey yelled. Ooblar was surprised because Jakey did not get so mad very often. "Yes! That Jimmy Neutron is nothing but an evil tyrant!" he said.  
"I don't know why he did jat to me and all the Marinians." Jakey said. He had nightmares of all of the beautiful blue turning white and how he felt when he was shot by Jimmy. The poison went to his brain and damaged it more than it was before. The Yokians gave him therapy but he still got confused about some things. The things most important to him did not confuse.  
"Their planet is almost unmelted." Ooblar said.  
Jakey thought about flying over the ice. He saw alive Marinians underneith. It made him so happy. He couldn't wait to talk to them and to see Caralyn. He talked to her through Yokian radios they drilled through the ice. He found out the coldness was hard on them They were used to warm waters for most of the year. Lots of them died but lots were surviving. Their planet would recover. He looked forward to then. He could just get married to Caralyn and forget all about Earth. His home would be his wife's and his own Yokia and the far away Earth would never bother him again.  
On the Earth that Jakey wanted to forget his nephew and niece were flying around in Susan's inventions with their friend Derek who was Sheen and Libby's son. The twins were six now and Derek was two years older, eight. They had so much fun. Then it crashed. "Hey Susan! Your dumb inventions would be great if only they worked! Are you sure you're a genius!" he said.  
"Oh, shut up Derek! I'm going back to my lab to investigate this!" Susan said. "Goddard!" Susan yelled. Goddard came and helped her to take her wreaked flying machine back to her lab.  
"What do we do now?" Jacob said. He did not often do things without someone telling him too.  
"JACOB, the world and universe is a made for adventure! You don't need Susan to make it fun!" Derek said.  
"Oh." Jacob said.  
"OH? Is that all you can say? We can make our own fun! What do you think"  
"I don't know what to do. If we had a spaceship... Let's go back to your house! We can pretend we're exploring like Mommy, Daddy, Sheeney, Aunt Libby, and Aunt Meryl!" Jacob said.  
"Yeah! Great idea! Since Mom and Dad are home now they can tell us all about what it's like!" Derek said.  
"Great!" Jacob said. He was very happy. He liked being at Derek's house. Sheen and Libby weren't the same kind of parents as Cindy and Jimmy. They did not make Derek feel bad if he didn't get something right away. They tried to help Jacob with his homework too when he was over. But sometimes Sheen would get it wrong too and then they'd all laugh. Jacob loved being at Derek's house.  
"Mom! We're home! Where's some cookies!" Derek yelled. He reached for some but there were none.  
"I was wondering when you'd be back, Derek. Oh, Jakey!" Libby said. She was always happy to see Jacob. Sometimes people called him Jakey but not in front of his parents. His mom would cry and his dad would get so angry. Jacob didn't know why. It was just a name.  
"Hi Aunt Libby." Jacob said.  
"How's my favorite pianist? Come on, show off your skills." Libby said.  
"Mom!" Derek said. He wanted to play.  
"Just for a little." Jacob said. He knew how Libby liked his music. Libby liked music a lot and appriciated Jacob's music more than anyone in his family. It was another reason he liked to visit them a lot.  
Jacob played the piano. He was awesome at all kinds of music. His dad wanted him to practice classical music the most. Libby listened to it for a long time with her eyes closed. Then Sheen came in. "Hey! Who's making dinner!" he said very loudly.  
"Sheen!" Libby hit him. "You know better than to interrupt!" she yelled.  
"I was waiting for a long time." Sheen said.  
"Fine. Well, it's your turn to cook"  
"All right! Chocolate dipped hot dogs!" Sheen said "Yay!" Jacob and Derek shouted.  
"Something more healthy." Libby said.  
"Oh man, come on mom!" Derek said.  
"Please please." Jacob said.  
"Only because Jacob played for us today. And cook some vegetables, too"  
"Yay!" the boys said.  
Jacob helped Derek and Sheen melt chocolate and grill hot dogs. Sheen cut up some green beans. They ate and even put the vegtables in the chocolate. It dripped everywhere. Jacob and Derek laughed, they had such a great time.  
Then it was time for Jacob to go home. He was a little sad as he walked down the sidewalk to his mansion. Sure it was big and Jacob loved his mother, father, and sister. But he would rather sleep over at Derek's house every night. He felt like that should be his real family. His father and sister were geniuses, and he was nothing like that. He was only very good at the piano from practicing so much. Sometimes it was all he could do. He would rather do that than his homework. He still hadn't learned to read very well and Susan could since she was two. Cindy did not have a genius gene but she was very smart and thought it was very important way to be. Jacob wasn't smart like that. Maybe he should live with Sheen and Libby instead he thought. They were more like him. Libby could appriciate music and Sheen could appriciate fun! And Derek was more like his brother. But Jacob felt bad for thinking like this since Susan always stuck up for him and helped him. This was his real family even if he seemed like he shouldn't be in it.  
"There you are!" Cindy said to Jacob. She knew he was eating at Libby's because she called but was still impatient. Jacob was surprised because she usually wasn't. "Jacob, come on. We have something important to tell you at dinner"  
"I already ate dinner"  
"Well, come for dinner anyway. You don't have to eat anything you just have to heat this. Oh, look at you! You're always like this after you come back from there!" Cindy looked at all the chocolate drips all over Jacob's clothing. "Go clean up! This is an important announcement"  
"Fine." Jacob said. He climbed up into his big bedroom. He threw his clothing on the ground a servant would pick it up. He got some clean clothing and washed his face then went down for dinner. Everyone else was already there. Jimmy looked a little nervous. Susan was curious and Cindy was so happy.  
"Jacob, finally you're here! I can't wait to say it anymore! Susan, Jacob, we're having another baby"  
"A baby!" Susan said. Jimmy was very surprised. Susan acted in a different way than he did when he found out that Jakey would be born. She acted so happy. Well Susan was already used to having a sibling she had Jacob. "I can't wait! When will the baby be here! Will it be a boy baby or girl baby?" Susan said.  
"It's a boy." Cindy said.  
"Oh." Susan said. "But I already have a brother"  
"This will be a new brother. He'll be a lot younger than you. Susan, Jacob, this will be a big responsibility"  
"What will the baby's name be?" Susan asked.  
"His name will be James Issac Neutron II." Cindy said and Jimmy smiled.  
Jacob wondered. He wondered why he wasn't named after Jimmy and this new baby would be.  
"I have an announcement too. Myself, your Uncle Sheen, Aunt Libby, and Aunt Meryl will be going on another mission in three days.  
"Daddy! I'll miss you! I have to make a spaceship to follow you!" Susan said.  
Jimmy laughed. "Promise me you won't do that. I'll be back soon enough." he kissed Susan's head.  
"Okay Daddy." Susan said but did not look happy.  
Susan followed her father's directions. She was still learning about space travel anyway. She had her own lab to study just like Jimmy did when he was her age. She liked to work there alone or just with Goddard for a long time. She sometimes got lonely. She was glad when her brother Jacob visited her which was a lot. She was even more happy when Derek visited her, which was not as much.  
The best times were when they went to live with Carl Wheezer while all of their parents were space traveling. Carl had his own kid now. Her name was Melody and she was four, two years younger than Susan and Jacob. They would have the best adventures for them and Carl was always gentle with them and cooked them a lot of great things. Then they could look forward to when their parents came home. They celebrated then.  
A year later, Cindy didn't go with Jimmy and the others into space. She stayed home because she wanted to take care of James II herself since he was still so little. She had done the same thing with Susan and Jacob. So Jimmy, Sheen, Libby, and Meryl went into space without her this time. It was a very important mission.  
"Sheen, Libby, there's something important I need to tell you about this mission." Jimmy said to them once they were in space.  
"What's up?" Libby asked.  
"You and Sheen will be doing this mission by yourselves. Meryl and I will be on the spaceship to back you up if you need us, but you're going to need to go down to the planet and do everything by yourselves." Jimmy said.  
"Cool!" Sheen shouted.  
"Yeah, that sounds ok. But why?" Libby asked.  
"On this planet they can read people. They may even be able to read minds. They'll only make peace with those who are pure"  
"Uhh..." Sheen said.  
"We're not exactly pure. Why should we go down there if you won't?" Libby asked.  
"Well, you know Meryl... You don't think they'll read her very well, do you?" Jimmy asked.  
"Nuh uh. But what about you"  
"Well, they can sometimes read minds. Do you really want them to know what I know?" Jimmy asked.  
"No way! Then they'd be geniuses too!" Sheen shouted.  
"They're quite intelligent, but with my vast knowledge it would be too much of a security risk for me to go with you." Jimmy said.  
"Okay, I get it now." Libby said.  
Jimmy smiled at his friends. Luckily Sheen was too stupid to get it, and Libby didn't know what had happened at Marinia, and that his brother was still in space. Sheen was too stupid to make the connection that he, Jimmy, could have been the only one intelligent enough to send little Jakey into space and stage a death. He hadn't questioned it at all. Hopefully he wouldn't even be thinking about it when he went down to this planet. Well, Jimmy had made some decisions he'd sure the people of this planet would judge him badly for, so it would be best if only Sheen and Libby went alone. They weren't perfect people, but they were good people.  
Sheen and Libby traveled down to the planet in their own vehicle. This planet was called Sulia. The Sulians were psychic people of light. They talked to the people. They joked with them. The Sulians were very pleased to be talked to so nicely. They read about the human's culture from Sheen and Libby's mind and heard them talk about it. They liked the Earth people and thought Earth must be a delighful place even if they thought the Earth people were inferior to them. The Queen Shelia decided to make allies with Earth.  
"Please come and sign our book as representatives for your people," Shelia said.  
"We're honored to do so." Libby said. She thought about telling Shelia about her royal blood but decided not to. Shelia had smiled when she heard that thought.  
"Yeah! Take us there!" Sheen said.  
They traveled down a hall. There was a book of light, so bright they couldn't see where they were writing. They signed the book and then they celebrated together.  
Then Libby fainted. "Libby? Babe? What happened?" Sheen was very surprised.  
They took her to their own kind of hospital. It was a while and then the doctor came to talk to Sheen. "It's very grave, I'm afraid. She's caught a fatal virus from our planet. We tried to treat her with our own known treatments, but it just intensified the effect on her human body. If we had more time, we could find a solution. But I'm afraid her time is short. Within the hour"  
"NO!" Sheen couldn't believe what he was hearing. His beloved Libby could not be dying. "What what'll happen to her? She'll be in a coma"  
"It is correct that this virus is fatal." the doctor said.  
"NO! It isn't true!"Sheen shouted. He was shaking as he took out his emergency communication device. "Jimmy! Get down here! Libby's going to die from some alien virus"  
"Huh? What the hell are you talking about, Sheen?" Meryl said.  
"No, not you! Meryl, tell Jimmy that Libby's going to die within an hour if he doesn't get down here and do something!" Sheen shouted.  
"Fine, I'll go get him." Meryl said.  
"Libby, I'm here!" Sheen shouted and ran to his wife.  
"No!" the doctor blocked him. "It's contagious and we don't know how to cure you humans"  
"I don't care!" Sheen yelled at the doctor. He ran to Libby's side. He gave her a hug and tried not to cry.  
"Sheen? 'S that you?" Libby said. The virus and the medicine she had been given made her delirious.  
"Yes! I'm here!" Sheen said.  
On the ship Meryl told Jimmy what happened. "This is a problem..." Jimmy said.  
"You gonna go down there?" Meryl asked. She knew the real reason why Jimmy didn't want to go to the planet in the first place.  
"Yes. But first I have to invent something to block them from reading my thoughts." Jimmy said. He was a genius, but it might take him a little while.  
On Sulia, Sheen hugged Libby, who now tried to talk but was obviously unable to. What was taking Jimmy so long? It didn't take that long to get down here, he knew from his own trip. It was like instant. But there was still no Jimmy as Libby was dying. Sheen held her close until the virus won, and she passed from life. "No! Libby!" Sheen finally cried. He had spared Libby of it but now that she was really gone he cried his eyes out.  
Jimmy finally showed up. The people of Sulia were wary of him since he emitted no thoughts thanks to his invention but let him into the hospital to see Sheen. "Sheen! There you are, I've just arrived. How's Libby doing"  
"She's dead." Sheen said.  
Jimmy couldn't reply. He was too late. This was bad.  
"They told me to get away from her since the virus was contagious. I guess there's no point now, since she's dead and all." Sheen said. He stood up and looked at Jimmy.  
"I'm sorry Sheen." Jimmy said.  
Sheen grabbed Jimmy by his shirt roughly. "What took you so long?" he shouted. Jimmy was surprised. Sheen had never been this angry before. Then Jimmy became angry himself. "I'll go find out what happened." he said. Jimmy discussed things with the doctor. He found out why Libby had reacted the way she did. They tested Sheen and found out he had the virus. Jimmy reversed what had happened with Libby and cured him completely. All in five minutes. Now it was time for them to return home.  
Libby's funeral was a grim affair. Many people knew Libby and loved her. Cindy was so sad to have her best friend of so many years gone. Susan and Melody were shocked their "Aunt Libby" was gone. Jacob was hurt even more. Libby was like a second mother to him. She encouraged him with his music and understood him like no other adult did. Then there was Derek. Derek didn't cry but was so shocked. Sheen and Libby both went away and then both came back, always. Now his mom would never come home again.  
Sheen was the most devestated of anyone. He felt like he was a different person in another world as he walked through the grieving people. He had watched Jimmy on TV earlier in the day. He talked about how Libby was a heroine and wonderful person and would be missed by all. How was it Jimmy was able to talk to everyone else but him about Libby's death he wondered. Sheen was angry because he is the one that had to watch her die while Jimmy took a lifetime to get there. He hugged his son Derek and then looked at Jacob who was crying unlike the two of them. "Hang in there, Jakey." he said.  
Then Sheen had a flashback. It was of when he was a kid still, and playing with Jimmy's brother. "Hang in there, Jakey! You can do it!" Sheen had said happily to the disabled Jakey who was trying to learn to catch a ball.  
"Tashee!" Jakey had said to him with a smile. It was his way of saying thanks Sheen since the kid could hardly talk. Jakey was about Jacob's age now when he supposedly died. He was such a good kid then, Sheen thought. What could make him betray his own planet.  
This was certainly another planet Sheen had been left on, he thought. Where good people died and good kids turned evil. Sheen finally found who he was looking for, his friend Jimmy. "Jimmy!" he shouted.  
Since Sheen was so loud Jimmy couldn't avoid him like he had been before. "Hello, Sheen. I'm so sorry about what happened." Jimmy said.  
"Yeah, I know." Sheen said. It was all he'd been hearing all day. "I'm sorry it seems like I blame you. But listen, I have to take some time off. I can't go out there again. I'm not up to it.  
"I understand, of course." Jimmy said. He didn't want Sheen on their next mission, anyway. It would bring back some very bad old memories.  
Later Jimmy went to his new and improved super lab. He got on the censors and observed a planet Jimmy had already visited before. "The planet and its people are recovering. We'll have to take care of this." Jimmy said. Although he could tell that some people were still alive he had no idea of what threat might lie beneath their deep oceans. He'd asked the other planets nearby that Earth was allied with. They'd all said it was a guarded secret and they hadn't found out anything other. Nothing that could break through a thick layer of ice. Now it was time to freeze the secrets over again.  
On Marinia, Jakey flew across the surface. He sat on the surface and looked at the sky which was returning to the right color. It even rained instead of snowed. "Caralyn! Caralyn!" Jakey shouted into his phone.  
"Jakey! You're back!" Caralyn's voice said on the special phone.  
"Yes, and I can see je planet is going to be the same again!" Jakey shouted happily as he flew. "When can I see you"  
"Maybe at our wedding." Caralyn said.  
"WHAT!" Jakey blushed.  
"You haven't forgotten the promise, have you"  
"I didn't know it was jat much time already!" Jakey said. But he smiled so much. Not only would he see Caralyn again but he would marry her. Where would they live? Yokia or Marinia? Maybe they could live a little at both places. They could talk about that later. Jakey couldn't wait.


End file.
